Madrid, Madrid Madrid, en Mexico se piensa mucho
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Madrid y Mexico. Mexico acosa a Madrid para que esta se una a él. Mal summary, denle una portunidad


Autora: hola aquí traigo una pequeña historia de México x Madrid. Espero que guste

Dedicada a mi hermanita wsonnedarkw

-----------------

Hacía mucho que la conocía y desde el primer momento que la vio supo que se había enamorado.

-Mira México-le presentó Antonio a una muchachita que traía en brazos, su pelo era largo, castaño y rizado y lo llevaba adornado con una diadema roja, sus ojos eran dos orbes verdes que cautivaron al mexicano desde el primer momento.-Esta es mi capital, se llama Madrid.

-Hola-saludo la niña secamente-Me llamo María Susana, pero tu llámame Madrid.

-Yo me llamo México y quiero que seas una conmigo

LA respuesta de Madrid fue un certero golpe con la parte plana del hacha de su padre en el estomago, que dejó al mejicano empotrado en la pared de la casa de España, mientras este último le dirigía una mirada desaprobatoria.

México nunca se dio por vencido, siempre iba a casa de Madrid y la cortejaba a lo que esta le respondía que no o simplemente le tiraba agua por el balcón.

Hubo un día en el que México estaba muy desilusionado, pues había intentado de todo y la madrileña siempre le decía que no. Andalucía viéndole decaído y sin saber porque se acercó al joven mexicano que jugaba ausentemente con el pañuelo rojo que llevaba siempre atado en el cuello.

-Hey México que te paza-preguntó la gran Andalucía sentándose al lado del mexicano que observaba como Madrid era tomada en brazos por Prusia tras una pelea con Cataluña.

-Es que me gusta Madrid-dijo el del pelo negro- y yo se que también la gusto, lo que pasa es que es muy tímida y no me lo dice.

Andalucía miró a su medio hermano pensando que era un tonto y que su sentido de la percepción necesitaba un grandísimo ajuste, Madrid le había rechazado tantas veces que ya habían perdido la cuenta, aunque solo ella lo sabía pues Madrid se lo contó.

-Voy a declárame otra vez-dijo con ánimo la joven colonia-Madrid me aceptará, seguro

-Donde te van a aceptar va a ser en un hospital-pensó la andaluza-de la paliza que le van a dar

El joven México llegó a donde estaba Madrid en brazos de Prusia, mientras este mantenía una conversación con Antonio, Francis y las dos Castillas sobre una batalla.

-Oye Madrid-dijo el mejicano llamando la atención de la pequeña que le miró curiosa-yo quiero decirte algo

-¿Que quieres México?-preguntó la madrileña, los demás les miraban de reojo, tenían curiosidad.

-Pues yo....-México tomó aire-¡QUIERO QUE SEAS UNA CONMIGO!

-.....-

-.....-

-Tuuuu bastardo come picante-la voz de ambas castillas les puso los pelos de punta a todos, una aura sangrienta se apoderó de los hermanos gemelos-¿como te atreves a decirle eso a nuestra hermanita?

Y mientras las dos Castillas se encargaban de mandar a Méjico a su país de una patada, Antonio abrazaba a su hija menor mientras lloraba, y la pobre Madrid se estaba ahogando.

-¿Me prometes que no te vas a casar con México?-Lloraba Antonio-¿A que nunca vas a dejar a papá?

-Papá, no me voy a casar con México-le aclaró la pequeña logrando separar a su padre- me voy a casas con el increíble Reino de Prusia. ¿a que si Prusia?

-esto... yo-Prusia tenía miedo, por una parte estaba Antonio que amenazaba con sacar a pasear el hacha, y luego los sentimientos por la pequeña María-Cuando seas mayor

TRas esa última frase Prusia dejo en el suelo a Madrid y salió corriendo con el Español tras él.

* * *

Pasaron los años y la pequeña capital vivía en armonía con sus hermanos, a excepción de Cataluña que la molestaba siempre que podía (aunque era mutuo) y los constantes acosos de Castilla la Mancha que la rogaba que volviesen a ser uno.

-Pequeña Madrid-le saludó Antonio entrando por la puerta-¿Que tal te va?

-Muy bien papá- dijo abrazándole-estaba escuchando la radio mientras cocino, Gilbert va a venir a cenar.

-Ahhh que bien

-Señoras y señores les traeremos después de la publicidad el resto de esta canción que México mando componer para Madrid-ambos españoles se quedaron estáticos- aquí un pequeño avance

_Madrid, Madrid, Madrid_

_en México se piensa_

_mucho en ti_

_por el sabor que_

_tienen tus verbenas,_

_por tantas cosas buenas_

_que se dicen desde aquí_

.

Lo primero que vio Gilbert al llegar a la casa de su futura esposa fue una nota que decía

_Gilbert:_

_He ido con mi padre a México a hacerle una visita, por el tema de una canción._

_Volveré enseguida._

_Con amor Madrid _

Y Gilbert salió corriendo hacia México mientras la famosa canción sonaba en la radio.

* * *

Autora: ¿merece comentarios?


End file.
